Jigglypuff's Island Adventure
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive Kalisto |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Nintendo |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Jigglypuff's Island Adventure is a platform game featuring Jigglypuff from Pokemon developed by Azumanga Interactive and Kalisto, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Nintendo for the Bandai Revolution, CD, PocketTurbo, and PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a hack of Fury of the Furries/Pac-In-Time on the MS-DOS, Macintosh, Super Nintendo and Game Boy. This version fixes all the problems the original games had, like you now have a life bar instead of one hit deaths, you can swim faster, and there's less enemies and spikes making it easier to complete. The music in all 4 versions are different (except the Revolution and PocketTurbo Plus versions use the same music). Plot Jigglypuff was singing in the forest one day, until she comes across a pack of Clefairy that have captured all the Jigglypuffs in order for Clefable to destroy their popularity and to make them extinct. So it's up to Jigglypuff to save them from the evil Clefable and her Clefairy. Gameplay The player controls Jigglypuff as she must find her way through five different worlds, each with 10 different levels. Each level contains about 30 different sphere shaped fruits that must be found in order to complete it. The end of the level is marked with a door that is only opened once all of the required pellets have been collected. Along the way, Jigglypuff will run into many enemies — most of which are Pokemon creatures, such as Zubats, Pidgeys, Rattatas, Weedles, Victreebels, Stantlers, etc. Jigglypuff also runs across Clefairy, who appear frequently in every level and chase after Jigglypuff. Fortunately, there are flashing fruits along the way, and Jigglypuff can use these to devour the Clefairy with her singing. Unique to this game, Jigglypuff can also acquire four different abilities that will help her finish her quest and defeat her enemies. Each of these abilities can be obtained by jumping through one of four different colored rings. Although Jigglypuff can hold all four abilities at once, she can only use one at a time by rotating between them. There are many other items that help Jigglypuff out in her quest. She can find many cotton candy items that replenish portions of her health, as well as extra lives along the way. There are also the flashing fruits to use when there are approaching Clefairy. Certain elements and levels vary slightly from system to system. Soundtrack All 4 versions of this game use different background music, for example: *The Bandai Revolution and PocketTurbo Plus versions uses Kirby style music. *The Bandai CD version uses background music from Pokemon. *The Bandai PocketTurbo version uses new and original music made exclusively for the game. Box Art Jigglypuff's Island Adventure Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Jigglypuff's Island Adventure Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version Jigglypuff's Island Adventure Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Jigglypuff's Island Adventure Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games